White people
The term white people generally refers to lightly-pigmented human beings descended from Europeans. White people in The Disunited States of America In the southern regions of what had been the original United States, racial harmony was virtually unknown. In most nation-states, whites harshly lorded it over blacks, except in Mississippi, where the situation was reversed. White People in "He Woke in Darkness" After he helped murder three civil rights workers in 1964, Cecil Price had a recurring nightmare for the remainder of his life. In this nightmare, white people occupied the lower strata of the racial hierarchy of Mississippi, while blacks dominated. Price was recast in the role of an oppressed white field hand. Further, in his nightmare, he and two Black Muslims from the north, Muhammad Shabazz and Tariq Abdul-Rashid, were waylaid in Mississippi and murdered by racist law enforcement officials and members of the Black Knights of Voodoo, much as Price had helped waylay and arrange the murder of the three civil rights workers by members of the Ku Klux Klan. White People in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Under the ideology of the Nazi Party, not even all white people enjoyed racial advantages. Jews were the main target of the Nazis' persecution; the Jews were believed extinct by 2010. Slavs were also targeted as "inferior". Conversely, certain darker skinned peoples, such as Indians and Persians (from whose history the term Aryan originated), were defined as white, and so permitted into the upper strata of the German society. Others, such as Africans and Arabs, were subject to the same genocide that exterminated the Jews, though remaining populations would be used for slave labor for dirty and dangerous work by the ''Reich''. White people in "Must and Shall" Following the failure Great Rebellion in 1865, the 16th Amendment stripped most whites in the former Confederacy of the right to vote, while elevating the blacks who had once been their slaves, neatly inverting the old order. White People in Southern Victory White People were the top of the hierarchy in both the United States and the Confederate States, enjoying untold political, economic, and social advantages over black people and other minorities such as Native Americans and Hispanics. In the Confederacy, that was due to the traditional belief that blacks were inferior to whites, although Natives in Sequoyah had considerable political power. In the U.S. it was mostly due to the fact that there was only a handful of blacks in the country though they also believed blacks to be inferior as well. In the aftermath of the Population Reduction perpetrated by the Confederate government against their Negro residents during the Second Great War, whites in the U.S. began to re-evaluate their own status quo. White People in Worldwar The Race found it odd that Tosevites practiced racial stratification to such an extent. They found themselves less comfortable among white people than other groups, because the skin tone of whites was the farthest from the coloration of the Race's scales among all the human races. See also * Ethnic Detinans: A group of people from The War Between the Provinces Series who's role is similar to white people. Category:Ethnic Groups Category:Worldwar White People White People Category:He Woke in Darkness Category:Must and Shall Category:The Disunited States of America